


Opposites attract

by K_blair



Category: Fridget - Fandom, Wentworth - Fandom
Genre: #fridget, F/F, Lesbian, Prison, Smut, Wentworth - Freeform, wentworth prison - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_blair/pseuds/K_blair
Summary: Franky eventually wins Gidge’s heart over in prison. Their relationship continues when Franky is released on parole, but they soon realize that it’s a lot harder to make it work outside Wentworth than they thought. They realize they are very different people with not a lot in common and they question if they can move past that.
Relationships: Franky Doyle/Bridget Westfall, Fridget - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Opposites attract

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Wentworth series. It’s also the first time I’m going to be writing smut, well...ever.

FRANKY'S POV)

I fucking hate Ferguson. That bitch does everything her manipulative self could possibly do to get at me. I'm usually able to suck it up and get over it but what she did to Jodie...she went too far. She made Jodie stab herself with a pencil...in her fucking eye.

She even got to Red. Whatever happened in that boiler room...The Freak made sure Red couldn't be there for Jodie. Ferguson was winning this war...and that's what made me angry the most. She was winning, and there was nothing I could do about it.

I needed to talk to Gidget. Out of everyone in this fucking place, she was the only one that seemed to believe me.

I was in the exercise yard with Doreen. She was talking nonstop about Nash. I had zoned out about thirty seconds into her rave about him. I had bigger things to think about and honestly I didn't give a shit about her love life.

"Oi! Smiles!" I called as I saw her passing.

Officer Smiles sighed.  
"What is it Doyle?"

"I need an appointment with Miss Westfall." I told her.

"I'm not your fucking messenger Doyle."

"Well I can't do it, can I? I can't just walk through the fucking doors and go up and ask her for an appointment."

"Fine."

She walked away and I was about to sit back down next to Dor but I was sick of hearing about Nash, so I went inside. I chilled in my cell, waiting to hear back from Smiles.

She finally came in an hour later.

"Took you long enough." I said, getting up off my bed.

"Chill out Doyle. I couldn't fucking find you."

"Well there's not many places I can be!" I told her.

"Just shut up and come with me."

"So Miss Westfall is seeing me now?"

"Ferguson wants to see you."

I stopped walking. "What for?"

"How should I know? But your appointment with Miss Westfall was approved so after Ferguson talks to you I'll take you to see her. Now keep walking."

I followed her to The Freak's office, a sinking feeling in my chest. I wasn't scared of much, but I was fucking terrified of Ferguson. She had too much power and too many people that fell for her manipulation.

We stopped in front of The Freak's door and smiled knocked.

We heard a gruff "Come in." from inside. I pushed open the door and hovered in the doorway.

"Take a seat Doyle. And you go Officer miles."

"I'm supposed to take her to her appointment with Miss Westfall after this." Miles said.

"I'll take her." The freak said. "You can go."

Smiles nodded and walked out, closing the door behind her.

It was just the two of us. I sat down in the chair in front of my chest. I did my best to keep the fear out of my face and voice as I said, "What do ya want?"

"Just a chat." The Freak said simply.

"Then chat." I told her.

"There's no need to be hostile Doyle. Of course you have every right to be though, with what happened to poor Jodie. I'm sorry to hear about that by the way."

I resisted the urge to tackle her to the ground and beat the shit out of her.

"Yeah it was pretty fucked up." I said, glaring at her.

"Indeed. How's Smith?"

"Better."

"Glad to hear it. I assume you've heard the stories she's been telling about the man in the boiler room?"

"Yup."

She sighed. "It's such a shame she had her psychotic break right before Jodie's trial."

I felt a surge of anger.

"I know you didn't call me in here to give me your sympathy." I snapped. "So what do you want?"

"I was just wondering who all Smith is telling this story to. I know she already told Miss Westfall because she gave me the vibe that she believed I was responsible for it."

I wanted to smile. I knew Gidget would believe me.

"I already told Red to stop telling people about it, so you don't have to worry."

Which was true, I told her that she needs to be quiet about it. Only because I don't want The Freak to kill her.

"And you're sure she'll listen to you? After all she's Top Dog. She doesn't have to listen to you anymore."

"She'll listen." I said.

Red and I were allies now. Especially when it comes to Ferguson.

"How can you be sure?" She asked me.

"I just am."

"Fair enough. What are you planning on talking to miss Westfall about." She asked me.

I scoffed. "What's it to you?"

"I think she might be falling for Smith's story. I want to make sure you aren't...planning anything."

"Don't flatter yourself." I told her. "We don't talk about you at all. It's not worth my time. I have better things to talk about with her."

"Like what?"

I stood up. "Are we done? I answered your question. Red isn't telling anyone about the man in the boiler room."

"Yes we're done. I'll take you to Miss Westfall now."

I followed her out the door and down the hall. Once we were outside Gidget's office, she knocked on the door and pushed it open.

Gidget looked slightly annoyed at first when she saw Ferguson. She noticed me standing beside her and smiled.

"Doyle's here for her appointment." The Freak said.

"Come on in Franky. Thank you Miss Ferguson."

The Freak nodded and walked out, closing the door behind her.

I heard her shoes clicking down the hall so I knew she wasn't eavesdropping.

"That fucking-" I started to say but Gidge hushed me. She walked over and leaned over me to whisper in my ear. I found it hard to concentrate on what she was saying with her so close to me. I wanted so badly to just kiss her but I was able to control myself somehow.

"I found a tape recorder in here a few days ago. After our last appointment." She whispered. "And I don't know if there's anymore in here."

My heart about stopped.

"H-how long has it been there?" I whispered.

I couldn't help but think, what if my confession of killing Meg Jackson was on tape somewhere?

"I don't know Franky."

"Gidge I admitted that I killed Meg Jackson. What...fuck!"

I stood up, grabbing my hair. This could not be happening. Especially with my parole hearing so close.

"Franky she might not have that on tape. The tape I found was the only one I saw. And I searched my entire office."

"But Gidge, she could have been putting tapes in here since we started these sessions. Just because it was the only one you found doesn't man it's the only one that was used."

"I know." She said quietly. "But Ferguson hasn't said anything that would imply she knew you killed Meg."

"But that's how she works! If she knows, then she'll keep it a secret and wait for the perfect opportunity to use it against me...like my parole hearing Gidge."

I knew deep down that she had my confession to Gidget recorded.

"What are we gonna do?" I asked.

She sighed. "I don't know Franky."

"I hate her." I said. "I fucking hate her. AND I DON'T CARE IF SHE HAS THIS ON TAPE EITHER." I added loudly.

"Franky calm down." Gidge said.

"No!" I said "Fuck that. I'm sick of that sadistic bitch trying to fuck with me. I shouldn't have fucking told you anything! Why the hell would you keep pushing me to talk!"

I felt a little bad for taking it out on Gidget but I was so angry that I didn't care.

"Franky I get that you're upset. And you have every right to be. But you can't just blame this on me. I was just doing my job."

"Is that all this is to you?" I asked, feeling a little hurt. "A job? Duly noted. I thought we were a little closer than that."

"I didn't mean it like that." Gidge said. I could tell she was a little frustrated.

"Nuh it's fine. Thanks for clearing it up."

"Franky-"

"Just forget it."

"Franky look at me."

I shook my head.  
"No I think I'm done talking for today."

"Franky."

I sighed and turned my head to meet her gaze.

"Do you think this is maybe what she wants? To turn you against me?"

I thought about it. It made sense. I should've thought about that.

"Fuck. Before I came here, Ferguson wanted to talk to me in her office. She said she thinks you believed Red's story about the man in the boiler room. And she was asking what all we talk about in these sessions."

"I was wondering why she was the one that escorted you here. I guess I know why you're in a bad mood now."

I chuckled. "Yeah. It sounds like The Freak's scared I'm gonna feed you information about her. I'm willing to bed she made sure you'd find that recording because she knew you'd tell me. And she hoped I'd turn on you for it. And I fucking fell for it."

"I promise I never knew about the tape recorder Franky."

"Yeah. I believe ya. I didn't mean to snap at you like that."

"Yeah I figured." She said with a smile.

"I'm just so sick of this." I told her. "I'm constantly on my toes and looking over my shoulder. I don't fucking sleep, and I can't think of anything but that bitch and what she could be planning. It's too much. She's really getting to me Gidge."

"I know." She said quietly.

"Can we talk about something else?" I asked, sitting in the chair across from her.

"Of course. Anything on your mind?"

I smirked at her.

You, I mouthed, afraid to say it out loud in case there was another recorder.

A hint of a smile played at her lips.

"Anything else?" She asked.

"Nope." I said.

I knew I was smiling but I didn't care. I wish I was fucking brave enough to tell her how I felt about her. But I knew she wouldn't ever feel the same way. She had told me that time in the kitchen that she just wanted to fuck me. So I knew there weren't any real feelings there. But I had them for her. I was falling for her and I really fucking hated it.

"We need to find somewhere to talk where we know we aren't recorded." I said  
"Because I hate having to watch what I say."

She nodded.

"I'll figure it out." She said.  
"I can 'just happen to' run into you in the exercise yard or something. But even then we don't want it to look suspicious."

"I'll be glad to 'run into you' anywhere you like." I told her.

This time she couldn't hide her smile and it lit up the room.

"Franky," she laughed.  
"You're...something else. You know that?"

"Yup."


End file.
